


Please Don't Go

by Maozy321



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Girl Penis Anya (The 100), Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozy321/pseuds/Maozy321
Summary: Just listen to Please Don't Go by Joel Adams on repeat as you read.You might hate me or the song but yea... them feels.





	1. Chapter 1

**Meeting**

"General Anya, please consider their offer of a truce," Lincoln bowed.

"Have you not forgotten that they burned down one of our villages?" Anya growled.

"No," Lincoln replied. "But they have abilities like the Mountain people and that will help us take down the mountain."

Anya sighed, "Set up the meeting, Lincoln. No weapons."

Lincoln bowed graciously and left the house. Anya shook her head tiredly and walked to the area curtained off by cloth.

"Indra, is she still sleeping?" Anya questioned as she stepped into the sleeping space.

Indra caressed their child's cheek. "Yes, still sleeping. I don't think you should go, especially not without weapons."

Anya chuckled, "They are the fools for coming onto our territory and I would never go weaponless, love. Soon our little Jaylah will start training."

"Not until after Winter's Breath," Indra huffed. "Now blow out the candles and come to bed."

/ - / - /

Anya dismounted her horse and walked out to the middle of the bridge. She kept a stoic face as she observed the Skaikru leader, Clarke. She was blonde, her hair was yellow as corn, and many did not have that color. She was lean but not muscular and dressed like the mountain people. She even spoke like them when she tried to reason for their truce. Anya was about to inform Clarke of their truce when shots fired. They all fled from the scene to safety.

/ - / - /

"So they had weapons," Indra stated as she tended to Anya's minor wounds.

Anya shook her head, "Clarke did not bring weapons nor did the ones that were present. I assume that some of her people had heard about our rendezvous and brought guns, hiding from view like our own warriors. However, we go to war since shots where fired. Clarke would have been a good wife."

Indra looked at Anya, meeting her eyes, "You like her?"

"She reminds me of Heda but a softer version," Anya informed. "I think you would come to like her."

Indra chuckled softly, "Maybe, Anya. Just come home in one piece."

**Kidnapped**

Anya captured Clarke and her companion, in hopes of saving Tris, her seken, her apprentice.

"She dies, he dies," Anya warned.

Despite Clarke's efforts, Tris dies and Anya has Finn dragged out to be killed. Clarke tried to stop it but Anya backhanded her. Anya dragged Clarke to a bowl of clean water and put Clarke's hands in, cleaning them.

"We didn't have to go to war," Anya informed.

"What do you mean?" Clarke sniffled as she let Anya wash her hands.

Anya glared at Clarke, "Your people should not have shot first. I had already considered letting you and your people live with the condition of your help to take down the mountain. I would have made you my equal and protect you from the others of the coalition."

Clarke realized that her people had lost more than they had imagined. They could of had peace if only Jasper hadn't fired his gun. Anya dried Clarke's hand and pulled her off the ground. Clarke watched as Anya wrapped Tris up and carried her outside, never to be seen again. No one came back in so Clarke went out to find Lincoln.

"Hurry Clarke, we must go," Lincoln urged and they left the place.

**Escape**

Clarke freed Anya from the cage, leading her what she thought was a safe place. It was the trash chute and they fell into a big cart filled with dead grounders. Anya mercy killed one that still alive before Clarke helped her to a different cart. They heard the Reapers and played dead. Bodies were thrown on top of them before the cart started moving. When the cart stopped and the dead bodies removed, they ditched the cart and tried their best to navigate away from the Reapers.

"We should go this way," Clarke argued, turning to find that Anya was gone.

Without Anya, Clarke had managed to unintentionally circle back to the beginning point with some Reapers surrounding her. Anya came back to save Clarke and they ran from the mountain men with guns.

"We have to jump, Clarke," Anya stated when they reached her escape point.

Anya jumped first while Clarke hesitated. Clarke ended up jumping but since she didn't know how to swim, she drowned.

/ - / - /

"Why did you save me?" Clarke questioned as Anya led her through the woods, away from Mt. Weather.

"Because you saved me," Anya answered before stopping and lifting a branch away.

Behind the branch was a hidden hideout, safe from the mountain people and their acid fog. There was food, water, and dry clothes.

Clarke smiled at Anya, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Anya stated before asking. "Will you spend the night with me?"

Clarke blushed, "What do you mean by that?"

Anya took Clarke's hand and pressed it against her chest. "Sometimes enemies spend the night in each other beds before going to war. It is to recognize each other's strength and inner soul."

Clarke glanced at her feet, flushed red, at Anya's proposal and nodded her approval. "I will. I trust you, Anya."

**Night**

Anya slowly undressed Clarke and placed butterfly kisses on every inch of her skin. Clarke was nervous but also excited. It was different from Finn. Where chunky plumb hands used to touch, the feeling was replaced by soft but calloused strong ones. Clarke could feel Anya's confidence oozing from her pores but also a sense of protection. Where Finn had done to satisfy their hormonal needs, Clarke could feel Anya worshipping her body. Delicate touches everywhere. Clarke realized that Anya was better than Finn in many ways.

"Do you want to continue, Clarke?" Anya questioned, resting her hands at Clarke's pants.

Clarke moved her hand to rest on the back of Anya's neck. She moved closer, kissing Anya with a little bit of force, and Anya returned the kiss, understanding that Clarke was ready to give herself up for the night. Their clothes disappeared from their bodies as arms and legs became entangled to feel each other's skins. Clarke knew Anya was born different when she rescued her from the cage. She could feel Anya's hardness pressing against her leg. Clarke pushed Anya back.

"Do you wish to stop?" Anya asked with a hint of disappointment.

"No," Clarke answered and spread her legs. "I want to feel you inside me."

Anya pecked Clarke's cheek and went lowered. She gladly ate Clarke out, eliciting cute adorable whimpers of pleasure. She made sure Clarke was comfortable and eased herself into Clarke. Clarke enjoyed how Anya cared for her, waited for her body to adjust, before continuing in their love making. Anya made Clarke cum, screaming her name, and enjoyed herself when Clarke returned the favor.

/ - / - /

They began their travels again after a quick nap from their activities. They headed towards a light in the woods when they had noticed it after a long walk. They reached the edge of the woods and they realized it was the Ark.

"So more of your people have come," Anya stated.

Clarke looked at Anya, "This doesn't change us or my feelings for you."

Anya nodded, "I will go tell my people of our truce. Stay safe, Clarke."

Clarke kissed Anya before she turned to leave but a distinct sound rang out. Anya had fallen to the ground and was serverly bleeding out. Clarke tried to stop it.

"It's going to be okay," Clarke assured Anya, but more herself.

Anya blinked slowly, "My fight is over. Ain gonplei ste odon."

"No," Clarke kept mumbling as she watched Anya die before she was captured and dragged towards the Ark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Honor**

Clarke convinced Abby to let her retrieve Anya's body. Clarke stared at the lifeless body of the person she was falling for. Carefully, Clarke cut off one of Anya's braid and tucked it into her pockets. She wrapped up Anya's body and left the infirmary, ready to march to Ton DC and get their truce. She remembered what she had talked about with Anya, hitting all the main points of the differences in their cultures.

/ - / - /

Finn had killed 18 of Anya's people when she, Bellamy, and Octavia had reached the village.

Octavia glared at Finn, "How could you?"

"It was for Clarke," Finn justified himself.

Clarke was horrified by him. This was not the boy she knew, coming down in the Dropship. Octavia tugged at Clarke.

"We need to go," Octavia urged.

"No," Clarke stated, shaking her head. "Blood must have blood. We can't run from this. I can't allow General Anya's death be dishonored."

"What are you saying, Clarke?" Bellamy gasped.

Clarke looked up at Murphy, "Murphy, tie Finn up."

Murphy met Clarke's eyes and realized it was safer to obey. He tied Finn up after taking away the gun.

"What are you doing?" Bellamy frowned. "He's one of us."

 "I am getting our truce and rescuing our people from Mt. Weather," Clarke stated. "Finn killed 18 innocent Trikrus. They will demand his blood. We might as well give it to them!"

"You're crazy!" Finn shouted. "I did this for you!"

"I don't need anyone to protect me, especially not you, Finn!" Clarke shouted back. "If you don't stand with me, then go running back to the goddamn Ark. They were the one who sent us here first! I'm joining the Trikru if Heda will allow it!"

**Farewell**

"Do I have to go, nomon?" Jaylah pouted as she was carried out of their home.

"Sha, strikon," Indra smiled sadly. "It is not safe here for you."

"But I want to stay," Jaylah huffed. "I want to see Nontu."

Indra pecked Jaylah's cheek, "I will bring Nontu home. You must go to Polis. Gaia will take care of you until I come home."

Jaylah sighed but noticed who was holding the horse. "Heda!"

Heda turned and greeted them. "Hei Indra, Jaylah. Are you ready to go, strikon?"

"No," Jaylah puffed. "I don't want to go."

Heda chuckled, "I know you don't but you will get to see Gaia and Faya. Don't you miss them?"

"Sha, Heda!" Jaylah beamed.

"Then off you go, Jaylah," Heda stated. "Your nontu, nomon, and I will go to Polis once the fight is over. Just wait for us, strikon."

Jaylah sighed, "Okay, Heda. Bye nomon, bye Heda."

Indra gave her daughter one more hug before putting her on the horse. Tik, one of Heda's most trusted guard, mounted the horse, right behind Jaylah, and saluted them before going.

Indra sighed tiredly, "I don't know what to say when she asks why Anya didn't return."

"I will not either but just know," Heda stated. "You have me just as Anya did. Also will you come to stay in Polis?"

"We will see once the mountain is gone," Indra replied. "But it would be easier for Jaylah."

**Intimidation**

"So you're the one that burned 300 of my warriors," Heda stated.

"You're the one who sent them," Clarke stated and pushed Finn forward. "He is the one who killed the 18 innocents. You may have his blood."

"You are different from the others," Heda stated, gazing upon the offered murderer. "Why?"

Clarke showed them her shoulder. Anya's mark was there. Clarke remembered how Anya forced her to sit still while she applied it after waking from being intimate. Anya said it would protect her.

"Anya has shown me the way of your people," Clarke replied as she pulled the braided lock of hair out to give. "I was hers the night she died. She died a warrior's death."

Heda took the hair and passed it to Indra. "Anya always had a good instinct about people. Take the boy to the prison and prepare a tent for Clarke of the Sky People. We will talk more later."

Finn was dragged out first by Gustus before Clarke turned to leave. They all saw the cracks in their masks. Indra, Lexa, and Clarke had lost someone important to which they valued differently. Anya was Lexa's fos, her clan sister, her lover, and the nontu to Faya. To Indra, Anya was basically everything since Lexa could not have her in the way she wanted, and the nontu of Jaylah. For Clarke, Anya was first the enemy, then her savior, her friend, and her lover that she wanted to share the world with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Betrayed**

Up until this point, they were on each other's side. Clarke could see that kiss with Lexa in the tent was all for nothing.

Clarke was, at least, grateful that she didn't have to see Indra walk away from her. She remembered when supper had came the first night and Indra barged into the tent, set up for her. Indra forced Clarke down and pulled off Clarke's shirt. Indra's fingers traced Clarke's body, where Anya had left her marks, but they were fading away. No, they didn't fuck but Indra held her to sleep and Clarke didn't mind when Indra was gone the next morning.

Clarke watched Lexa pull the grounder army back to the safety of the trees and away from the fight. She felt the anger build until it could no longer be extinguished. Her anger was for the mountain now and she would burn all those in her way.

/ - / - /

Clarke stood right outside of Camp Jaha with Bellamy a mere few feet in front of her. He spoke of drinking in celebration of saving everyone. She knew she couldn't go any further and Bellamy knew that when he turned to face her.

"Good luck, Clarke," Bellamy grinned sadly.

Like Lexa, who betrayed her, Clarke betrayed her people by leaving, but they didn't need her to be a leader anymore. She wandered the woods seeking refuge and learned the language of the grounders from those she met.

**Ghost**

Lexa didn't forget about Clarke because Clarke wasn't unforgettable. However, after the war, she had been hearing rumors about a blonde girl moving from one clan to the next, healing her people.

Lexa sent runners to find the girl with golden corn hair but alas, they returned empty-handed.

"How is this possible?" Lexa growled.

"Perhaps she does not want to be found, Heda," Indra stated. "Or it could be a ghost. What if Clarke Griffin had died and her spirit lived torture us so?"

Lexa frowned, "I refuse to believe that she is dead. Continue the search."

Indra shook her head, "I believe we won't find her. Clarke will come to us when she is ready."

They never found her nor did the Arkaians, who tried when they heard the rumors.

/ - / - /

After spending all the winter and some spring month fairly well, going from one clan to the next, Clarke returned to Mt. Weather. She was five months pregnant and knew she need medical supplies for what was to come next. She gathered all that she needed and headed west to the unknown and out of Heda's reach. She was a ghost now.

**Strength**

Jaylah was strong and resilient. She stopped asking about Anya when she realized Indra was pregnant. She knew she needed to take care of her family instead of asking about someone who couldn't be there.

Jaylah saw the rise and fall of Nia of Azgeda when she tried to pull a coup against Heda. Heda won, of course, by using her anger and pain from not being able to find Clarke.

Then came Pike's leadership in Arkadia. Jaylah, although barely a seken, she was part of the blockade. However, Jaylah left. She abandoned her post and considered a traitor.

Jaylah believed she had saw a glimpse of Anya's spirit and followed it. She didn't know where she was headed but pushed through the fear and ended up finding Clarke Griffin. She followed Clarke until they were a month's travel away from Mt. Weather. She noticed that Clarke was pregnant like her nomon and immediately felt the need to protect.

/ - / - /

Clarke didn't know why she felt the need to see her people but she did from afar. She didn't realize that she would gain attention from a grounder with Trikru bearings. She didn't stop the grounder from going west with her because there was no time to lose. She wanted to have her child in piece and the grounder slightly reminded her of Anya.

Clarke couldn't leave her furnished cave at six months due to sore feet and it was when she met Jaylah.

" _Are you okay?_ " Jaylah asked as she started a fire a few feet away from Clarke's furs.

" _I am okay even though my feet are sore_ ," Clarke answered, surprising her. " _I am Clarke Griffin. Who are you?_ "

Jaylah smirked, "I am Jaylah kom Trikru. Daughter of Indra and Anya."

"I'm sorry about Anya," Clarke stated. "I should have done more to save her."

"There are deaths in war, Clarke," Jaylah stated. "Nomon and Nontu taught me all of that from their war stories. There is more than blood and violence in them but it is to understand life. I believe Nontu's spirit brought me here to take care for you and my sibling."

Clarke frowned in confusion, "How do you know?"

"You just told me," Jaylah laughed as she fed the fire. "I will go hunt for us. Do not be sad for Nontu's spirit lives in all who remember her."

/ - / - /

Jaylah helped Clarke bring Lucia and Lucian into the world. Lucian took after Clarke and Lucia after Anya but that was only in looks. In mannerism, it was the opposite.

/ - / - /

Lexa stayed with Indra after Jaylah's disappearance. Rumors has it that Jaylah went mad, bent on finding a ghost, and became one herself.

"Soon, Indra," Lexa encouraged as she wiped the sweat away from Indra's forehead. "The little one will be here soon."

"A boy, Cub, but a girl, Kit," Indra reminded Lexa. "Anya would have want that."

Lexa smiled softly at Indra, "I remember, love. We will honored it."

Indra groaned in pain and Lexa pecked Indra's cheek. Lexa checked on the baby and gave Indra's hand a reassuring squeeze. Soon, Lexa delivered Cub into the world.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Return**

It was night and Indra had just put Cub to sleep in the next room. Living in Polis was safer but it was always missing something. Back in Ton DC, she could tell that the forest was alive and at any moment, there was danger.

Indra remembered the first time she ever talked with Anya as a newly wedded couple. Anya had dragged her out in the middle of the night under the moon to the glowing butterfly clearing. Anya spoke about how Ton DC would always be home because Indra was there. ' _Anywhere you are, Indra, that will be home.'_

Indra felt lost because Anya was her home. Her home grew when Jaylah was born. Jaylah was the spitting image of Anya and she was gone too. There was Cub but he would grow to be a civilian while in Polis and he would be safe from the dangers she faced when living in Ton DC.

"Don't tell me you have gone deaf, nomon," someone laughed.

Indra turned around and swiftly produced a blade. "Who are you? How did you get in?"

"Nomon?" a different voice stated. "I remember her as Chief Indra."

Indra glared at the two in front of her before hugging one of them. "You're alive. My little Jaylah."

The blonde grinned, "So where is my hug, Indra?"

Indra rolled her eyes and let Jaylah go for the blonde. "Where have you been? Heda has sent out search parties for you, Clarke."

"She should have looked herself when she had the chance to," Clarke replied, holding on tight to Indra. "Jaylah and I went past the mountains. It was peaceful but now we are home and I want protection for my children."

"Children?" Indra questioned, looking around.

"They are asleep in a safe place, nomom," Jaylah answered when she saw the confusion. "They are tired from travel."

"You two must be tired as well," Indra stated. "Sleep here, I'll take the couch. Are you hungry? I can send someone for food."

Clarke signaled Jaylah to leave and she did. All Jaylah noted as she was leaving, was Clarke pulling Indra to the bed and keeping her close.

Indra laid beside Clarke, holding the blonde at her waist. "You have gotten better at being silent."

"I had to, Indra," Clarke chuckled. "I wanted better for us and that meant adapting to the ways of the ground. I noticed that Arkadia was disassembled on my way here."

"They wouldn't give up Pike," Indra stated. "But we gave those who do not follow Pike refuge. Your friends are scattered among the clans and those who stood by Pike were killed."

"And the bounty on my head?" Clarke asked.

"Remove. Nia challenged Lexa for leadership," Indra replied. "Since you were not here, Raven was made ambassador for your people because she felt that Bellamy and Abby would have failed in that role. Kane was supposed to be Chancellor but Pike won the people's vote. Anyways, Nia chose her son, Roan, to fight for her while Lexa fought herself. She won by spearing Nia and let Roan become king of Azgeda. He is on our side. After killing Nia, the war with Pike happen. I'm sorry but Bellamy fought for the wrong side."

"And my mother?" Clarke choked out as she shed tears for those she lost.

"Safe with Kane," Indra answered, pulling Clarke closer. "They live with Floukru. Get some sleep, Clarke. Lexa will be happy to see you."

**Shock/Joy**

Indra helped Clarke dress properly to interrupt Heda's morning meeting with the ambassadors. She was intrigued by the twins as they ran around the room with Cub while she got Clarke ready.

"Better keep an eye on those two," Jaylah chuckled. "They're troublemakers."

"I handled you," Indra retorted as she stepped away from Clarke. "You're ready."

Clarke laughed, "You forgot my war paint."

Indra rolled her eyes, "You are not going to war."

"Neither is Lexa, but it seems she wears it all the time," Clarke pointed out.

"Fine," Indra huffed and grabbed a jar of war paint.

Indra chose a sky blue colors and drew what she thought was acceptable. Luckily for her, Clarke liked it.

"Jaylah, look after the kids," Clarke grinned. "Come along, Indra. I'll need you by my side."

/ - / - /

The room went deadly quiet as Indra led a hooded Clarke in. Titus fumed and questioned her intentions.

"I bring a gift for Heda," Indra answered, bowing.

"What is it?" Heda questioned.

"It is more of a 'who is it' question," Indra smirked as she pulled down Clarke's hood.

"Hello Heda, ambassadors," Clarke greeted. "I hope I didn't miss much of this meeting."

Clarke began to walk closer to the table but didn't stopped there, she climbed the table and continued until she was in front of Heda.

"Wanheda has come back," came a whisper before another. "Wanheda is here for Heda."

Clarke hopped down from the table and turned to it. She kicked the table back and it slid with a huge groan. She twirled around and faced Heda before kneeling down.

"Heda, I have come back to serve you," Clarke stated loudly for all to hear.

"Rise Wanheda," Heda calmly stated. "Everyone out!"

Clarke stood as she heard everyone else but Indra leave. As soon as the doors closed behind Titus, Lexa stood and closed the distance between her and Clarke.

"You're back," Lexa whispered, nuzzling her cheek against Clarke's chest and clutching her hands tight on Clarke's shirt. "I miss you so much, Clarke."

Clarke hugged Lexa back. "I miss you too, Lexa, but I had to heal first. I'm back now."

Indra coughed, "Should I inform the chefs to prepare a feast?"

"Yes, and send messengers to all of Clarke's friends except Raven, Octavia, and Lincoln. I'll take her to them myself," Lexa confirmed. "Also tell Titus to clear my schedule. I wish to spend my day with Clarke."

/ - / - /

"Mama, where are we going?" Lucia questioned, tugging on Clarke's hand.

"Is it somewhere fun? Lucian asked, tugging on Clarke's other hand.

"We're going to see some friends of mine," Clarke answered. "Jaylah, help me."

Jaylah chuckled and scooped up Lucia, catching Lucian's attention. "Jaylah! I want up too."

"Why don't you ask Lexa?" Jaylah suggested and Lucian turned to Lexa with big teary blue eyes.

Lexa picked him up and the kids cheered loudly that Raven grumbled and stumbled out of her home. "Stop with all that noise! I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Raven!" Clarke grinned before she was tackled down from behind. "Who?"

"Lincoln, get your wife off of Clarke!" Lexa demanded.

Lincoln pulled Octavia off of Clarke, who didn't move.

"Shit, I didn't kill her, did I?" Octavia questioned.

Raven crouched down, "Just knocked her out from what I can tell. You're going to have to carry her back to the tower or into my hut."

Octavia sighed and lifted one of Clarke's arms. It was only a matter of seconds and Octavia was on her back with a knife at her throat.

"It's not nice to knock people over, O," Clarke stated, before getting up and helping Octavia to her feet.

"Where did you learn that?" Octavia gushed. "And where have you been?"

"I developed that move with Jaylah," Clarke explained. "And I was living about a month past the mountains. I'm only alive today due to a cute 7 year old tailing me there."

Jaylah rolled her eyes, "I am not cute. Lucia, Lucian, and Cub are cute."

"Do I need to bring that certain story up?" Clarke warned.

Jaylah huffed, "No mama. I'm going to take the little ones to the training grounds."

"I'll go with you," Lincoln volunteered while taking Lucian from Lexa.

"Mama, is this Lincoln?" Lucian questioned, staring at the big man holding him.

"Yes, Lucian. That's your uncle Lincoln," Clarke smiled. "You two behave or no dessert at dinner."

"So you have kids," Raven mused. "And I mean the twins, not Jaylah. Jaylah is too old to actually be yours. The question is who is the other parent."

"That would be Anya," Clarke replied. "We spent the night together before some stupid guard shot her and apparently she was too good that she broke the implant."

"But Indra is Anya's wife," Octavia brought up.

Clarke laughed, "If my logic is correct, then Anya banged Lexa when they were still first and second which led to secretly having Faya. Anya later got with Indra after Indra's daughter, Gaia, left to be the next flamekeeper. Then came Jaylah. During the war with Mt. Weather, Indra and I were both pregnant but Cub is at least two weeks older than Lucia and Lucian. Also I got all this from Jaylah and some bits from Indra."

Indra huffed, "You left out the part where you would have like being in Heda's bed."

"But I prefer your bed," Clarke smirked, making Indra's cheeks tint just a bit. "However, the point is this, you, Lexa, and me should be sharing one bed not sleeping in different bedrooms. Anya would disagree with our current arraignments."

Lexa blushed, "We can make it happen."

**Home**

It took about two weeks for the remaining Skaikru to get to Polis but enough for Raven and Octavia to fill Clarke in about everyone's new role.

Bryan, Miller's ex, and Jasper sided with Bellamy and died during Pike's fall. Miller moved on to dating Monty, who was Lexa's chief of agriculture. Harper found someone similar to Monroe, her first love, and moved to Delphi. Marcus Kane and Abby Griffin went to live with Floukru since both were tired of fighting and politics. The others drifted to clans that suited them and their skills.

A feast was held for Clarke's return to civilization and a welcome to Lucia and Lucian. It was still relatively strain when it came to Abby and Clarke speaking but other than that it was a fun enjoyable night.

/ - / - /

Clarke rested her head against Indra's chest, listening to the heart beats, while Lexa nestled against her back.

"You're thinking too much, Clarke," Indra mumbled. "Just sleep."

"What if I don't want to sleep?" Clarke smirked, pulling at the fur blanket.

Indra cracked her eyes open and glared at Clarke, who let the blanket go flat. "Go to sleep, Clarke. Lexa has a surprise for you."

Clarke smiled and nuzzled closer. "I think I'm finally home, Indra."

"Good, because you are our home," Lexa grumbled, pulling the blanket closer. "Now both of you need to sleep."


End file.
